Saiyan Emperor V2
by Shawn129
Summary: Anothe version of Saiyan Emperor
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto, DBZ or any other techniques inside this fanfiction**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Demon/God Speaking"**

"Characters Dialogs"

'_Character thought'_

Challengers 4th Naruto x Dragonball Z/GT: Minato and Kushina, the Emperor and Empress of the Saiyans and their home planets and their family were the true descendants of the legendary super Saiyan. One day Kushina gave birth to a boy named Naruto but on that day the planet was invaded and attacked by an evil being who loathed the Saiyan Race and planned on wiping them off the face of the earth. lower ranked Saiyans manage to escape but the ones of royal blood stayed behind to face this terrible evil. Minato and Kushina knew that their planet would not survive the war so they did the only thing they could think of. They placed their only heir into a space pod and sent him off into space.

**Story Start**

**Unknown Planet**

A ship was hovering above a planet with about 30 men with tails hovering in front of the ship sitting in a chair above the ship was a purple skinned alien(Think Frieza but bigger) and a boy with an tail wearing the same armor he was King Blizzard and he was hear to exterminate the Saiyan race.

The Saiyan race were a race of warriors that were peaceful and traded with other planets in exchange for Ki techniques and technology, they were ruled over by Emperor Minato and Empress Kushina they had both reached a milestone in Saiyan power becoming Super Saiyans at the age of 9. The Saiyans have been divided for years as some Saiyans thought they should takeover planets instead of making peace with them, they moved to another planet and have been at war for awhile. And it seems that the enemies leader Vegeta has enlisted the help of a outside source one that hates the Saiyan race with a passion.

Currently Emperor Minato was standing in the infirmary as his wife went into labor as he was currently going through a process to ensure his son would at least live.

"Servant!" Minato shouted as a female Saiyan appeared and bowed "Go and prepare a ship for my son and put in all Saiyan history and every technique we have ever had!" Minato ordered before he took out a recording him and his wife had prepared in case a situation like this happened.

"Kushina-chan knew the danger of her having the child, she didn't care if she died. So I will make sure my son gets off this planet before it's destroyed." whispered Minato as he walked into the delivery room

When he stepped in he saw his wife holding a spiky haired golden blond baby with a golden monkey tail swinging behind the baby.

"H-he was…"

"Born a Super Saiyan Minato-kun, I was as shocked as you hehehe…hurry get Naruto-kun off the planet." Kushina interrupted as her body went pale and she kissed Naruto's forehead lightly and placed her necklace around his neck and closed her eyes, while Naruto wailed loudly sensing something wrong with his mother.

Minato had tears streaming down his face before he wiped them away and cut off Naruto's tail before he placed two fingers on his forehead and vanished leaving the doctors to handle the body of his wife

Minato appeared outside to see his servants putting everything he requested into a space pod.

"Your Majesty, everything is ready as you ordered." said a Saiyan

"Good put my son inside the pod while I go deal with Vegeta." said Minato handing his son and his wife's and his last wish. Before his hair stood up and gained a green hue and he buffed up and his pupils disappeared, before he vanished in a burst of speed.

The Saiyan looked down at the baby in his arms and smiled "You will create a new Saiyan race your highness make us proud." said the Saiyan as he put Naruto in the pod.

The pod blasted off with baby Naruto inside who looked out of the ship as he saw his father fighting Blizzard after he just killed Vegeta. Before blizzard shot a supernova at the planet and the planet exploded catching his father and Blizzard in the blast as his ship spiraled out of control into a rip that appeared in space.

**Kami's court **

Sitting in a white throne room was 3 beautiful women, they were all looking down in sadness as their child of prophecy in the Ninja Realm was killed by an Uchiha.

The first female figure was about 5'6 with a body that any man would die for and any woman to kill to have. She was wearing a long white robe that had a silver waist band. You can tell that she was hiding her beautiful big E-cup breast behind her robe that showed her perfect waist. Her hair was pure white as snow and her beautiful full lip with red lipstick, her eyes were golden. She was Kami.

The next woman was about 5'6 with the same body as Kami but she had a bigger chest, about FF-cup and also wore a robe that was black with a red waistband that made her even more beautiful. Her hair was as black as a raven and with her cherry looking lips. Her eyes the color of midnight black. She also had paled white skin. Her name was Yami the Goddess of Darkness.

The third one was another beautiful woman about 5'7 with a petite body wearing gothic clothing. It was a black corset with red vertical stripes that held up her perfect C-cup breast, she also had on a medium red and black kimono. Her hair was silver with black streaks in it that made it work and her eyes were gold. She held a beautiful smile with her wearing black lipstick and she had a light tan on her skin that made her twice as beautiful. Her name was Shinigami the Goddess of Death.

**"Do you all sense that?" **Kami asked

"**Yeah someone is stuck in the area between dimensions, Yami go get the intruder please." **Kami requested

Yami nodded before she vanished in a black flash when she appeared again she had a space pod with her.

Kami and Shinigami walked over and opened the pod and they were all shock to see a counterpart of their child of prophecy.

"**How'd he get there?" **asked Shinigami before they all placed their hands over the baby and saw the Saiyan race destruction.

"**He lost everything, what will we do with him?" **asked Yami looking to Kami

"**He's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze's counterpart, he will be our avatar we can send him to another time period, so when the battle for the world happens he can be ready. And we'll train him in his mindscape." **Kami said while her sisters nodded

She placed her hand on Naruto and his golden blonde hair flashed before turning to an Uzumaki red shade, with his eyes turning violet. Before they all kissed him on the forehead

"**Who will find him?" **Shinigami asked

"**Mito Uzumaki along with her granddaughter, they are currently on their way back to Konoha. The perfect place for him to appear is with them." **Kami said as she placed Naruto back in the ship before it vanished.

**Elelmental Nations**

**Middle of Hi no Kuni**

It was a peaceful night in the Land of Fire. Mito Uzumaki and her granddaughter were currently staying in a inn, before they headed back to Konoha. They had just delivered the Head of the Uzumaki Clans daughter who he named Kushina. Currently Mito was looking into the distance thinking about the Uzumaki Clan's future.

'_The Second Great War might've stopped, but I can't shake the feeling that something horrible will happen to the clan.' _Mito thought

"Grandmother…." Mito looked behind her to see Tsunade looking up at the sky

"Yes, Tsunade-chan?" Mito asked

"Um, there's a hole in the sky" Tsunade said pointing up to a white portal

"That's odd." Mito said looking at the portal

"**Mito!" **a dark voice called out into Mito's head

'Kurama? What is it?' Mito thought back

"**Whatever comes out of that portal find it! The power I sense approaching is massive!" **Kurama said while Mito nodded

Mito and Tsunade continued to watch the portal before a meteor shaped object shot out of the portal towards them. Their eyes widen before they shunshin'd away from the roof of the inn

BOOM!

The appeared on top of some trees looking at the giant crater that formed, before they looked to the portal to see it was closing

"Are you ok?" Mito asked her granddaughter who nodded and looked at the crater.

They both jumped from the trees to the edge of the crater "What do you think it is?" Tsunade asked

"I don't know, it looks like some kind of metal sphere." Mito said as they looked at the object, before they jumping done and began to inspect it before Tsunade pressed a button on the outside and the sphere opened. While they jumped back.

Looking inside they both gasped in shock as a baby stared back at them with violet eyes.

Taking the child out of the pod Tsunade and Mito couldn't help but notice the resemblance the child had to the Uzumaki Clan. Before they could say anything a sudden a man and woman with monkey tails appeared before them causing them to jump back.

Tsunade handed the baby to Mito before she stood protectively before Mito and the baby protectively when the man started talking

"**My son this is your Father Minato Emperor of the Saiyan Race and your Mother Kushina" **saidMinato while Mito and Tsunade raised an eyebrow **"I am sorry if you are seeing this then we are dead, we sent you away for your own safety. Your mother and I loved you very much. The Tyrant Blizzard has destroyed our home planet with a member of our race his name was Vegeta. As you no doubt have noticed, we have a tail, but as you can see it is part of who we are"** continued Minato " **But yours was cut off so you could fit in were ever you land.**

"**My sochi where ever you are, we love you, the doctor told me I could die giving birth, but I didn't care I want you to live a happy life. You are not at fault for my death so don't think such things. No matter what you do we would love you, You are Naruto prince of all Saiyans" **Kushina said as Mito looked down at the baby who was watching the hologram intently as if he could understand what was going on

"**Once again we are sorry for sending you away. But you are probably wondering what you are, we are a race called Saiyans. We are a peaceful race with 45% of us thinking being a mercenary race, that specialize in destroying planets and/or their inhabitants is better. During my reign I promoted peace with other planets "**

"Destroy planets" Tsunade and Mito whispered as they looked back at the child in wonder. _'This baby has the power to destroy planets?_' Tsunade thought

"**This will be the final part of my message. You have a hologram that will teach you all about Ki and various moves and uses it has. Destroy these pods the hologram should come out with you my son stay safe. And remember to practice in a large area, Ki is quite destructive**. **Farewell, my son. We will always love you. And if whoever is looking after you sees this, please, please look after him love him like your own. Goodbye from Emperor and Empress Minato and Kushina of the Saiyan race" t**hey finished and the image disappeared.

Mito looked down and smiled at the baby who looked up to her

"Granny?" asked Tsunade

"We will take care of him Tsunade-chan, no one can know about this. Do you understand?" Mito said seriously

"Alright, do you think we can learn how to use the techniques he has?" Tsunade asked

"I don't know really we just have to wait and see, but we will need his permission first, if anyone asks we adopted him from whirlpool. As well that his abilities are from an extinct Uzumaki bloodline."

**5 years later**

It's been 5 years since Mito and Tsunade found Naruto, and they were happy Naruto was loved by the village. They had found out that something or someone gave the baby Uzumaki blood after they tried to give him Mito's blood but nothing changed, He was known throughout Konoha as a prodigy beyond his years. He didn't like mot of the kids his age as most of the boys tried to get close to him so they could get cool jutsu from the Senju vault, and most of the girls were nothing but fan girls. He had enemies of Jiraiya Namikaze who lost his lover from the Yamanka clan had died from child birth 5 years ago because Tsunade seemed to focus only on Naruto and her Shinobi training. Jiraiya's son Minato tried his best for Naruto to look bad so he could make his father proud of him.

Currently Naruto was sitting in class thinking about what Mito- baba, and Tsu-nee had to talk to him about after class.

"I wonder what it is they have to say, they seemed pretty serious and slightly afraid for some reason." Naruto thought looking out the window

"Naruto-kun…" Naruto looked to the side to see his best friend Tsume Inuzuka looking at him curiously

"Yeah what's up Tsume-chan?" Naruto asked

"Sigh...I asked you if, you would be able to make it to the compound today, since I'm getting my familiar?" Tsume asked

"Sorry but Baa-chan has to talk with me about something important." Naruto said sadly

"Oh it's ok." Tsume said dejectedly

"Hey, I'll treat you to some Dango tomorrow if you'd like?" Naruto said with a smile while Tsume blushed slightly and nodded

"T-that'll be great, I'll see you tomorrow then." as soon as she said that the bell signaling the end of the school day rung

**Senju Compound **

Naruto was currently looking at the two most important people in the world to him curiously as they fidgeted on the other couch

"Why are you guys so nervous?" Naruto asked

"Well Naruto-kun, you remembered when you use to ask us about your parents?" Tsunade asked

"Yeah…" Naruto trailed off he had gotten over the fact that he didn't have a mother or father already

"Well, your mother and father left this for you." Mito said handing him the hologram "We want you to know that no matter what you find out, we will always love you Naruto-kun" she finished as she kissed his forehead and stood up with Tsunade following her, leaving behind a confused Naruto who looked down at the hologram

"Can't be that shocking, I mean it's not like this thing is going to tell me I'm some kind of alien." Naruto thought with a chuckle as he started the video.

**And cut **

**Didn't really know how to continue with the first version, so I thought I'll switch some things up. **

**Review please **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto, DBZ or any other techniques inside this fanfiction**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Demon/God Speaking"**

"Characters Dialogs"

'_Character thought'_

_**Story Start**_

Mito and Tsunade were waiting in the kitchen, for Naruto to finish the video log his parents had left for him. They were kinda nervous since they didn't know how he would react to the news.

"He should be done by now, don't you think?" Tsunade asked Mito who nodded

"Yeah, it's been an hour already." Mito replied motioning Tsunade to follow her. As they walked to the living room they didn't see Naruto anywhere. Tsunade looked to her grandmother worriedly as she was about to talk a surge of power originated from the Training Field behind the compound.

Glancing at each other they both shunshin'd behind the house

**Earlier **

Naruto was excited, although he originally had been shocked that he apparently was an alien, but the fact that his race had the power to destroy planets made him more excited. He was currently in the backyard looking at the hologram of his mother Queen Kushina as she explained what Ki was…

"Ok Naru-chan I'm going to explain what Ki is; Ki is also known as latent energy or fighting power. This force is a intangible energy inside every living person, with its major focus being in the center of your body. By drawing it out, you are able to manipulate it and use it for performances outside the body. Ki can be used for many different techniques. It is necessary to increase one's ki to become strong, because there are physical limits to the strength of the body itself, in order to overcome that barrier. Usually, the more concentrated the masses are, the more time the user requires to draw it out by powering up. When we gather Ki, we gain enhanced strength, speed, endurance, and increase the power of our attacks to inflict greater damage to opponents. Normally the more the Ki is increased the more harder it is to control so Ki control is important. Ki is made up of three components three components Genki (Energy) Yuki (Courage) and Shoki (Mind)" she explained "Now I want you to meditate and look deep inside yourself and find your Ki, for Saiyans Ki should feel primal and potent. When you feel a pull, focus it to your palms." she instructed

Naruto nodded and got into a meditative position taking deep breaths Naruto looked deep inside himself the first source of energy he came upon was his chakra, after going deeper he had to repress a shiver because as soon as he reach it he got the mental image of a giant ape. When he felt the pull he slowly focused his Ki into his hands.

Unknown to Naruto as he focused his Ki he was floating 15 ft of the ground as a black star of Ki was in his hands that were cupped in front of him.

**Now **

Tsunade and Mito arrived to see Naruto floating and gasped, they watched as Naruto opened his and turned to them as he lowered to the ground while the Ki orb in his hands remained

"Naruto what is that?" Tsunade asked looking at the black orb in Naruto's hands

"It's called Ki." Naruto answered causing Tsunade's and Mito's eyes widen slightly "Apparently it's the main energy source of my people." Naruto said while Mito and Tsunade frowned slightly thinking Naruto didn't consider himself apart of their family anymore

"Naruto we want you to know that, you are still precious to us." Mito said causing Naruto to smile

"Yeah, no matter if you were a demon we would still stand by you Naruto-kun, never forget that." Tsunade said as she bent to one knee and put her necklace around Naruto's neck causing his eyes to go wide.

"B-but I thought you wanted to keep this to remember Nawaki!" Naruto said

"I know, but I'm going to hold Nawaki in my heart, you have always been there for me. You deserve to wear this." Tsunade said as she kissed Naruto on the cheek causing him to blush

"Aww that's so cute!" Mito gushed as she hugged Naruto before she looked at him "Go put this away, Naruto-kun we have to welcome Kushina-chan and Mei-chan into our home."

"Really, why would Kushi and Mei-chan come to live in Konoha though? I thought that they were to come at the age of 13 when the betrothal you set the three of us in was to be put into action?" Naruto asked excited that his fiancées was coming to stay. While Tsunade and Mito looked to him sadly.

"Uzushiogakure, has fallen Naruto-kun. Kushina-chan and Mei-chan were able to get away with all the secrets and techniques of the clan." Mito said sadly while Naruto's eyes widen " Kiri, and Iwa joined forces with some other minor villages to take out Uzu."

"But how is that possible!" Naruto shouted surprising Mito and Tsunade. "How is it possible for them to get passed the security defense system? And why didn't Konoha send help?" asked Naruto

"That's a very good question, we only found out that Uzu fell because of ….Danzo" Mito growled

"I bet that bastard sold out Uzu!" Naruto yelled with his eyes narrowed

He knew who Danzo was, every time he saw the man he would always look at him with some sick gleam in his eyes. The guy was creepy and untrustworthy.

"Well what will we do?" Naruto asked after he calmed down

"We can't do anything, knowing Danzo he probably already covered his tracks." Tsunade said while Mito nodded

"We'll think about it later, now go get washed up." Mito said shooing Naruto away. Once Naruto was gone Mito looked to Tsunade who was looking at her seriously

"He's able to use Ki without consequences." Tsunade said while Mito nodded

"Yeah I know, it's shocking really Shinobi have tried to use Ki before but died soon after they succeeded." Mito said "The Uzumaki ancestors were said to be able to use the Spiritual side of chakra because of our pack with the Shinigami though." Mito finished thoughtfully

"Do you think, we can use a blood ritual and turn ourselves into Saiyans? We can have it like a Bloodline for the clan." Tsunade said

"Well Kushina, Mei, Naruto, and you will be the future of the Uzumaki, Senju, and Terumi clans. So if you all were to have Saiyan blood. Then who knows how the clans will prosper." Mito said nodding to herself

"What about you grandmother?" Tsunade asked getting Mito's attention "I looked into Naruto's blood test some more after that incident when Kyuubi put some of his youki into Naruto as a baby. The youki made it so that when he's 20 he will stop aging. If we were to give it to you the blood will turn you back to a 20 year old, you will be immortal and eternally young." Tsunade said to a shocked Mito

"I'll think about it Tsu-chan." Mito said as she walked away with a contemplative look on her face.

Tsunade walked to her bathroom with a sigh, ready to take a long shower, before she was to be deployed to Ame with her teammates. _"Why does Ame still have a problem with us, I mean the 2__nd__ Shinobi war has ended and Hanzo is still angry that Sarutobi-sensei had escaped from him, all those years ago." _Tsunade thought shaking her head

**Hour Later**

Naruto was sitting on the couch in the living room looking through the hologram at all the Ki techniques his people had acquired, although now that he thought about it he felt kinda lonely as far as he knew he was the only Saiyan left. _"I wonder if I can turn others into Saiyans like me. I have to look into this." _Naruto thought before he looked to the door where a chakra signature just flared.

Naruto shunshin'd to the gate, when he opened it he saw a Inu masked Anbu getting prepared to speak. Mito who just appeared beat him to it.

"May we help you Inu-san?" she asked

"Yes, Hokage-sama sent me to tell you that your guest have just appeared and would like you to come get them." Inu said before he shunshin'd away

Mito and Naruto shared a look before Mito shunshin'd away leaving Naruto who shrugged and went to the training ground

When he got there he used his favorite jutsu **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **Naruto yelled and in a puff of smoke 300 clones appeared.

"Ok split into groups of 100; 1 group goes and practice with Ki, another works on chakra control, and the last one split by 50 half of you work on the Taijutsu and the other works on Kenjutsu!" Naruto ordered

"HAI!" the clones yelled before they went on about their task

Nodding to himself Naruto went over to the clan library where scrolls and journals of all Senju Clansmen from the time of the Rikudou Sennin were kept in good condition, creating 50 more clones "Focus on Fuinjutsu. I'll be upstairs reading a book on Time-space Ninjutsu." Naruto ordered taking one of the scrolls on his desired subject.

**Hokage Tower **

Mito appeared outside of the Hokage's Office at the door as she got ready to open the door she heard a voice from the other side of the door

"I'm telling you Hiruzen, if we can learn the Uzumaki Clans secrets. Konoha can be the Strongest Hidden Village in the Elemental Nations." Mito narrowed her eyes

"_That's Danzo." _Mito thought

"It's up to Mito-sama if she wishes to share Uzumaki Clan secrets to the village." another voice said

"_Hiruzen"_

"Fine but, girl give Hiruzen the Forbidden Scroll, we will keep it as a way of ensuring your loyalty to the village." she heard Danzo's voice say, causing her eyes to widen she was about to kick the door open when

"I'm not giving you anything you crazy old coot Dattebane!" she heard causing her to smile as she opened the door silently she smiled seeing the two girls

"And I agree with Kushina-chan." Mito said getting everyone's attention when Kushina and Mei who were glaring at Danzo saw Mito their eyes widen in joy and relief

"But lady Mito, Tobirama-sensei would-

"Tobirama, has nothing to do with this matter, don't forget Danzo the Uzumaki own this land. All final decisions are made by Uzumaki resident that lives on this land, as the agreement stated. In the situation that a Uzumaki isn't living on this land then the decision goes to a Senju before it is given to the Daimyo." Mito said seriously "Uzumaki Clan secrets will stay Uzumaki Clan secrets. We have no reason to betray Konoha when we already own it." Mito said as she motioned the girls to grab onto her

"But-" Danzo tried to speak again when a heavy pressure sent him and Hiruzen crashing to the ground

"I have spoken!" Mito growled as Danzo and Hiruzen witnessed their deaths before she Shunshin'd away taking Mei and Kushina with her.

Danzo and Hiruzen slowly got off the ground still trembling before Danzo turned to Hiruzen

"What'll we do Hiruzen? Nothing we have done to get those clans under our thumb is working. How is the loyalty seal you were going to place on the Senju princess coming?" Danzo asked

"Not good all. The seals that have been placed on her had burned off as soon as they came into contact with her skin. Dan Kato is unable to get close to her like we ordered him to." Hiruzen said

"What about the boy Naruto?" Danzo asked "He is a prodigy like none other, I'm sure you know as well as I do." he respected Naruto because of the fact Naruto would do anything to protect his family, as proven to when he beat 5 Iwa nins to death after they came in hopes of abducting Tsunade to use her as a breeding stock

"Same as last time, Danzo." Hiruzen said with a sigh "…I'm done with this…" Hiruzen said after a moment of silence

"Huh? What do you mean?" Danzo asked

"I'm stopping my involvement with trying to control the Senju and Uzumaki clans. If we are caught there will be hell to pay." Hiruzen said "And I'm not risking the lives of my clan." Hiruzen finished

"But Hiruzen! With control of those clans Konoha can be the strongest!"

"We can still be the strongest Danzo, a lot of prodigies are in this years Academy class. I'm sure that one of them will grow to be Hokage one day." Hiruzen said while Danzo couldn't fault him but he was still interested in controlling those two clans.

"Fine, but I won't stop…I'm sure Jiraiya's boy will be beneficial, he hates Naruto-sama and would do anything to get at him." Danzo said before he shunshin'd away

"_You're an idiot Danzo, I've seen Naruto angry and it's not something I would wish on even my worst enemy. Especially after he put Jiraiya in the hospital for 2 months." _Hiruzen thought shivering slightly at the beat down Naruto put on Jiraiya who he caught peeping at the hot springs

**Senju Compound **

Mito, Mei, and Kushina appeared at the compound to see Naruto on the couch reading, a book. Mei and Kushina smiled at seeing their fiancé after spending 6 months apart.

"Naruto-kun, look whose here." Mito said to Naruto who looked up to see Mei and Kushina he broke into a wide smile before he blurred from existence and brought them both into a hug.

"I'm so happy that you both are ok." Naruto said smiling

"Thank you Naruto-kun," Mei said while Kushina nodded both then looked around as if expecting someone else to arrive

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked

"Where's Tsunade-nee?" Kushina asked

"Oh she was sent on a mission with her teammates to Ame." Naruto said "She said she was sorry she couldn't be here to welcome you guys back." Naruto finished getting nods from the girls

"Ok girls go and get cleaned up, your rooms are the same as you left them. Naruto-kun come help me assort these scrolls please." Mito said taking the scrolls from Kushina and Mei.

"Ok." Naruto said with a smile as he walked to Mito

**Finished **


End file.
